Walt Disney High
by Nell-Nelliel
Summary: So, I've read a lot of Disney High fics and I was inspired to write my own. Please Read and Review! I really tried to capture the characters personalities in todays modern world. Criticism welcome and enjoy! )
1. Chapter 1

Belle's alarm rang, a boring old thing that screamed, "Ring! Ring! Ring!", into her room. She groaned, reached over and smacked the snooze button. A yawn escaped her lips as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Belle! You'll be late for the first day of school!", her father yelled downstairs. She sighed, remembering. Today was the first day of hell. She stood up, stepping into her sandals and entering her bathroom. Any normal girl would freak out at her reflection in the morning, not Belle. Oh no, she was...strange. Not in a bad way, or so her father said, but she knew there really was something different about her. She quickly went about her morning routine, tying her hair into a low ponytail, finishing it off with a blue boe. "Belle! Breakfast is ready!", her father called once more, "Coming, Papa", she replied, making her way to her closet.

In another part of town, Ariel had woken up in good spirits! She got up earlier than her sisters, walking into her oldest sisters empty room to scavenge in her closet. See, Ariel is the youngest out of seven girls. Her three oldest sisters were in college, and they had left behind some cute outfits. Luck seemed to be on her side! She pulled out a purple crop top that would go great with her new teal maxi skirt. "Arista!", she called down the hall, "can I borrow your Green flats?" "No!", was her answer. Ariel giggled to herself, going over to her sisters room and putting them on, "Thanks! love you". Arista stuck her tongue out at her from her vanity where she was putting up her hair. Ariel changed into her outfit, catwalking in her mirror, "What do you say, Flounder?" Her guppie nodded in approval, and that was all she needed to bound out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww! Thanks Sammy the Moose and Breanlt, I really appreciate your reviews =). Breanlt, I will have an Aurora chapter, just not right further ado, here's a long one for you guys. Oh, and I totally forgot to do this yesterday! I do not own any of these characters.**

**_x_ **Vannelope rushed into class, a poptart hanging from her mouth. Russell chuckled to himself, "Late on the first day of school?". She stuck her tongue out at him, taking the empty seat next to him, hoping their teacher didn't notice. "Car troubles. You know, the usual", she said casually, munching down on the breakfast pastry. "Can you believe it! After three years at Pixar Middle School, we're finally in with the big insects!", Dot exclaimed, plopping her bottom down on the seat in front of Vannellope. "I didn't go to Pixar, remember?", she bopped her friend with a pencil. "I was talking to Russell", Dot said, rolling her eyes. Both girls looked over to their friend, who was lost in a daydream. "Hey, Russ. Russ! Russell!", Vanellope poked him in the ribs with her finger. "Ow! What!", he looked at her.

"Nothing. Dot over here was saying something."

"What was it?"

Dot repeated her earlier statement, a little less enthusiastically. "What's up, princess?", Vanellope asked her, offering a stick of gum. "Reality", was all she answered, accepting the gum. "I want one too", Russell pouted. "Then buy some", Vanellope joked, handing him one.

"Alright, Class! Settle down! My name is Mrs. Potts and welcome to Freshmen AVID"

_x_

"Whoever said Senior year is the time of your life should choke on a-"

"Esmeralda! Watch your language".

"I don't care, Puca! This. Class. Is. BORING!", she sighed dramatically, throwing her head down on the desk. Pocahontas chuckled at her friend, "It's the first day of school, you'll get used to it."

"Get used to it! I'm so glad you're here with me in this lower level class"

"Esme, I doubt Teacher's aid is a lower level class."

"Pft, you've been in nerd classes since, like, Elementary school. I think this counts as a lower level for you."

"Are you saying my French Class is for dumb people?", Clopin stood behind them, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all", Pocahontas assured him.

"Definitely. I already _parlè français avec mon maison", _Esmeralda smiled, showing off her French skills.

"Its _Je parle français dans ma maison", _he corrected.

"C'est igual"

"Now you're speaking Spanish!"

_x_

Flynn walked into Mr. Disney's office.

"Already, Mr. Fitzherbert?", Minnie looked at him as if he had just broken some kind of record.

"Yeah. I told Hades that his hairline was receding", he shrugged, handing her the pink slip. Minnie took it, reading it over, "and then some", she sighed, walking into Mr. Disney's office.

_x_Cinderella walked over to her friends, setting her lunch tray down in front of her, "Hey! I missed you guys all summer!" Snow lunged at her with an enormous hug, " I missed you too!" Giselle smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Where's Aurora?"

"Um, I don't know. I saw her in 3rd period but that's about it"

"You guys have 3rd period together! I have no classes with you! What's your 3rd period?"

"Well, we have Mr. Bolt for drama."

"You guys are taking drama? I'm taking sewing."

"Oh, be careful. Rose says its hard", Giselle commented.

As if on cue, Aurora came running to her friends a huge smile on her face, "You guys! I have the most incredible news!"

The three girls looked hopefully at her blonde friend, excitement portrayed in their eyes, with awaiting smiles.

"Ok! so, you know how Philip's parents and my parents are, like, major Besties! well, him and I..."

"He and I", Cinderella corrected.

"...Yes. He and I hung out a lot during summer and I developed this crush on him. Well, today before school he told me to meet him at the pillar during lunch. so, I went and..."

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!"

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" The four girls squealed and ran to hug her friend. "He is such a cutie!" "I'm so happy for you!" "But, he's a senior..."

They all looked at Cinderella with dead eyes, "So? Age doesn't matter". Cinderella blushed, not being an expert on the subject, "oh." Snow noticed her friends blush, walking over and linking arms with her, "So. Lunch. Anybody else hungry?"

_x_**So, what do you guys say? I feel like it's a bit flat. I repeat I tried to capture their personalities, but it's a lot harder than I first thought XD. There will be more characters, but those will come in later chapters, if you guys want me to include a specific character PM me and I'll see what I can do =D. R& R, thank you! **


End file.
